Wish Star
by Silver Akari Einzbern
Summary: Aku merasa kesepian, rasanya aneh memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Kuharap melihat Pangeran segera datang menghampiriku, meski aku tahu itu hanya ilusi, fatamorgana, dan khayalanku yang mungkin tak pernah terwujud. Namun aku tetap berharap,, berharap pada bintang!


Wish Star

©® Sakimura Akari

Fairy Tail ©® Hiro Mahshima

Rated: T (For Safe)

Main Pair: Lucy H. & Loke/Leo

Genre: Friendship,Romance,& hurt/comfort

Warning: Typo berkeliaran,AU,abal,aneh,dll

Summary: Aku merasa kesepian, rasanya aneh memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Kuharap melihat Pangeran segera datang menghampiriku, meski aku tahu itu hanya ilusi, fatamorgana, dan khayalanku yang mungkin tak pernah terwujud. Namun aku tetap berharap,, berharap pada bintang!

* * *

"Tebak apa yang barusan terjadi padaku?" Tanya Juvia tiba-tiba saat aku, Cana, Lisanna, Mira, dan Levy sedang berkumpul di Bar.

"Apa?" Tanya Cana balik sembari menatap Juvia heran, Juvia tak langsung menjawab dan justru melihat kami satu persatu. Aku menggeleng saat Ia menatapku, begitu juga Lisanna, Mira dan Levy.

"Gray-_sama _menyatakan perasaan padaku, katanya aku sangat berarti untuknya dan Ia ingin selalu melindungiku ," Ucap Juvia dengan mata berbinar-binar. Lisanna dan Mira saling berpandangan takjub, Levy segera membuat tulisan sihir _'WOW!'_ yang besar, Cana sukses menyemburkan Birnya, sementara aku menatap Juvia tak percaya.

"Se..serius kapan?" Tanyaku pada Juvia dengan gagap.

"Saat kami sedang menjalankan misi berdua kemarin!" Jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Wah-wah sepertinya kau mengikuti jejakku Juvia-_chan_ ," Ucap Cana sembari menepuk bahu Juvia pelan, sementara Juvia justru terkekeh dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Hei Levy, apa maksud perkataan Cana? Dia baru jadian dengan siapa?" Tanyaku pada Levy yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau ketinggalan berita Lu-_chan! _Kemana saja kau seminggu ini? Bukankah dia jadian dengan Fried dari Tim Raijin itu?" Jawab Levy sembari menatapku. Aku kaget dan coba mengingat-ingat kejadian seminggu ini.

"Hmm 4 hari ada misi bersama Tim Erza, lalu 3 hari demam, cocok saja aku tak mengetahui berita itu!" Ucapku pada Levy, sementara Ia justru tersenyum mendengar penjelasanku.

"_Gyahahaaa_ Kami Pulang!"…

"Aye Aye _Sir_, kita sampai!"….

Teriakan gaduh saat pintu utama _guild_ terbuka, hmm ternyata si salamander baru pulang dari misi solonya. Aku tebak Ia sebentar lagi akan cekcok dengan si Pria dingin bertelanjang dada yang duduk di pojokan sedari tadi.

"Tch, aku lebih dulu sampai _Pink!_" Sergah Gray sembari menatap sinis Natsu.

"Sipit, apa yang kau katakan? Lagipula kemana lagi bajumu hah? Bertelanjang dada sendirian di pojok seperti itu, kau memang mesum!" Bentak Natsu sembari menertawai Gray. Sementara Gray menjadi bingung mencari bajunya, namun setelah beberapa menit Ia tak peduli lagi dan segera memberikan pukulan terbaiknya pada Natsu. Perkelahian yang awalnya kecil, menjadi besar dengan bergabungnya Elfman, Fried, Bixlow, Wakaba, Jet, Droy, dll.

"Lu_-chan_, aku pergi sebentar ya!" Ucap Levy membuyarkan perhatianku dari perkelahian sengit itu. Aku tahu dia hanya sedang ingin berdua dengan Gajeel, kekasihnya. Kulihat kearah Cana, Ia sibuk menyemangati Fried, begitu juga dengan Juvia yang menyemangati Gray. Aku bosan, maka coba kudekatkan kursiku pada Lisanna dan Mira. Ternyata, mereka sedang asyik membicarakan hal yang sifatnya privat atau lebih tepat disebut curhat satu sama lain mengenai kekasih masing-masing. Mira adalah kekasih Laxus, sementara Lisanna hmm percaya atau tidak adalah kekasih Natsu. Tak ada yang bisa ku ajak bicara atau bercanda. Aku kesepian.

* * *

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat, kemudian segera pergi untuk pulang. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana reaksi yang lain saat menatapku. Hari sudah malam saat itu, aku berjalan di pinggir sungai bersama Plue dan pria tua pemilik gandole menegurku agar berhati-hati seperti biasa. Aku tersenyum menyapanya. Namun, ada sosok yang begitu mengalihkan perhatianku. Sang Titania yang sedang duduk melamun sendirian di sebuah lorong gelap.

'Erza, tak biasanya Ia seperti itu?' Pikirku sembari memersiapkan diri untuk menegurnya. Namun, hal itu kuurungkan sejenak, melihat bulir-bulir bening yang terjatuh dari matanya. Ia menangis tanpa suara.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyaku sembari menunduk untuk menatap wajah Erza. Ia kaget dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Hmm Tak apa, hanya teringat pada seseorang ," Jawabnya sembari berdiri dan membersihkan roknya dan aku hanya menghela nafas berat melihat keteguhan hati seorang Titania.

"Jellal?" Tanyaku sedikit menyelidik. Ia hanya mengangguk kemudian terdiam, aku juga terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dia bicarakan selanjutnya.

"Hmm Lucy, Maaf aku belum bisa cerita lebih lanjut sekarang, hari sudah malam aku pamit pulang ," Ucapnya sembari berjalan kearah _Fairy Hills_ tempat tinggalnya. Aku menatapnya terus sampai benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku. Kemudian aku menyimpulkan bahwa Ia sama sepertiku, kesepian. Namun, Ia tidak sepertiku yang kesepian karena merasa diacuhkan, Ia lebih seperti kehilangan dan memiliki perasaan rindu yang mendalam.

Jellal? Sepenting itukah Ia bagimu? _Wakaranai, _Aku tak mengerti Erza, maaf mungkin aku memang belum bisa menemukan seseorang yang memiliki arti penting seperti itu dalam hidupku.

* * *

"Nyamannya berendam di air hangat!" Syukurku saat sedang berendam sesampainya tiba di rumah. Beberapa menit aku berendam, perasaan kesepian itu kembali datang, apalagi setelah mengingat pertemuan tak terduga dengan Erza. Aku benar-benar merasa sendirian. Maka, aku segera keluar dari bak, mengeringkan tubuhku kemudian memakai piyama dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur.

Aku terbaring tapi belum bisa terlelap. Mataku menatap langit-langit rumahku, rasanya besar sekali dan membuatku semakin merasa menjadi bagian kecil yang terkucilkan dari kehidupan di dunia ini. Seandainya ada seseorang yang bisa kuajak bicara.

Sampai beberapa menit selanjutnya...

'_Zodiak…Ya benar sekali Salah seorang Zodiak pasti bisa membantuku!'_ Pikirku sejenak, kemudian segera duduk di dekat Meja dan mengamati satu persatu Kunci Celestialku. Aku memilih untuk menjejerkan semua kunciku yang bewarna emas dan menyimpan kembali kunciku yang bewarna perak.

'_Taurus? Dia pasti tak mengerti, Cancer? Dia hanya akan mencoba membuat gaya rambut baru, Aquarius? Kyaaa Dia pasti membunuhku, Scorpion? Dia mungkin justru mengajakku bertarung, Sagitarius? Aku merasa kurang yakin, Aries? Aku masih merasa akan merepotkannya jika bercerita padanya, Gemini? Aku merasa aneh jika bercerita seperti pada diriku sendiri ,Virgo? Dan Leo? Hmm mungkin bisa kupertimbangkan'_ Pikirku sembari menyimpan kembali kunci Taurus, Cancer, Aquarius, Scorpion, Sagitarius,Aries dan Gemini.

"Saatnya hukuman, _hime!_" Ucap Virgo begitu muncul sembari membungkuk seperti biasanya.

"_iie_, a..aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita, apakah boleh?" Tanyaku sembari mencoba mengatur sikapku.

"Baik, akan kudengarkan!" Ucapnya singkat dan merubah posisinya menjadi siap, aku menghela nafas berat merasa kurang yakin sebelum bercerita.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sendiri dan sepi, entah kenapa meskipun sikap mereka normal aku tetap merasa kesepian, Yah setidaknya ini kurasakan saat berada diantara _nakama_ terdekatku yang semuanya sudah uhmm me..me..miliki ke..kasih.. ," Jelasku sebagai awal dan sedikit tercekat saat mengucapkan kata kekasih. Virgo mengangguk paham dan mempersilahkanku kembali bercerita.

"Apakah aku merasakan ini karena sebentar lagi Usiaku genap 18 tahun atau ada alasan lain? Coba kau kasih alasan dan saran yang tempat untukku ," Pintaku pada Virgo dan Ia kemudian menarikku dan mendudukkanku di depan cermin.

"Kau sangat cantik _hime!_ aku yakin kau akan mendapat seseorang yang pas untukmu!" Ucap Virgo sembari membelai rambutku layaknya seorang kakak.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku sembari menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin. Virgo tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali membelai rambutku.

"Kau sedang iri _hime!" _Jawabnya pelan.

"Iri? Ba..bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku sembari membalikkan badan menatapnya.

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku hanya perlu memintamu untuk sedikit banyak bersabar,baiklah _hime_ waktuku habis! ," Jawabnya sembari tersenyum kemudian samar-samar menghilang dengan cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Tu..tung..tungu Virgo ," Ucapku namun sia-sia saja, karena Virgo sudah lebih dulu menghilang. Akupun terduduk lemas di kasur sembari memandangi kunci Virgo. Apa benar aku hanya iri? Mengapa bisa aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu? Lalu kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang penting bagiku? Berbagai pertanyaan masih berputar dalam otakku. Segera kusimpan kembali kunci Virgo dan kini memandang ke arah kunci Leo. Aku merasa sedikit bimbang, sehingga hanya memutuskan untuk duduk di kasurku sembari bersandar ke dinding, menekuk kedua kakiku dan mengikatnya dengan tanganku, namun tetap menggenggam erat kunci Leo.

* * *

'_Dingin_', Begitulah sensasi saat angin malam dari jendela kamar yang kubiarkan terbuka menyentuh tengkuk leherku. Aku terus terdiam sedari 2 jam yang lalu, jam digital di mejaku sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 p.m. namun aku tak bisa terlelap dan terus terjaga dalam posisi yang sama. Entah mengapa aku tak merasakan kesemutan atau semacamnya. Pikiranku melayang ke berbagai kenangan 3 tahun aku berada di _guild_.

Tiba-tiba air mataku menetes dan aku segera menangkupkan tanganku yang masih menggenggam kunci Leo untuk menutupi mukaku. Air mataku tak terbendung lagi, aku merasa baru beberapa hari terakhir rasa kesepian itu muncul tapi, setelah aku pikir kembali aku tak sepantasnya merasa kesepian, karena dari awal aku memang tak pernah memiliki apapun. Persahabatan itu rasanya hanya mimpiku. Aku terus menangis tanpa suara sampai aku merasakan kehangatan tangan seseorang yang mengusap kepalaku perlahan. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan terkejut melihat sosoknya yang kini memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada orang yang baru menyakiti hatimu? Siapa dia? Biar aku menghajarnya!" Tanyanya sembari menghapus air mata di wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, matanya terus menatapku dengan khawatir. Entahlah, aku justru merasa ingin menangis lagi, namun kali ini menangis terharu. Terharu karena dia begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Air mataku yang bertambah kontan membuat Ia bertambah bingung, maka segera disandarkannya kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

"Aku disini Lucy! Tenanglah dan kumohon hapus air matamu ," Bisiknya di telingaku sembari mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku diam tak meresponnya, sehingga Ia menghela nafas dan menatapku dengan _intens_.

"Aku mendapat firasat buruk, maka aku pergi ke dunia manusia dengan membuka gerbang sendiri, dan tak kusangka firasatku benar. Kau kenapa Lucy?" Tanyanya masih menatapku _intens_.

"Aku hanya merasa dikucilkan dan sendirian, aku tak punya apa-apa Loke!" Jawabku sembari sedikit terisak.

"Hapus air matamu, kau jadi jelek kalau seperti itu! Lucy yang kukenal tak serapuh itu ," Ucap Loke sembari kembali mengelap air mataku. Aku terdiam menatapnya yang kini menatapku dengan senyum.

"Terimakasih Loke!" Ucapku sembari memeluknya erat.

"_Do, Itashimashite_ Lucy!" Ucapnya sembari mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Maaf Lucy menganggu istirahatmu, tapi sekarang kumohon pakailah jaketmu ada hal yang ingin kutunjukan padamu!" Ucapnya sembari memasangkan jaket musim dinginku, kemudian menggendongku keluar melalui jendela.

"Kita mau kemana Loke?" Tanyaku setelah merasa sedikit heran dengan tingkah Loke yang menurutku misterius.

"Tutup matamu dan anggaplah ini sebagai sebuah kejutan!" Jawab Loke dengan lembut sembari tersenyum tipis. Aku menurutinya dan memejamkan mataku, namun entah mengapa, justru rasa kantuk yang timbul sehingga aku tertidur dalam gendongannya.

* * *

"Lucy, bangunlah kita sudah sampai!" Bisik Loke setelah entah berapa lama aku tertidur sembari mendudukanku di sebelahnya. Aku mengucek mataku perlahan dan ketika terbuka justru senyuman darinya yang kudapat, aku balas tersenyum, kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalaku pelan, lalu menunjukkan beberapa jejeran rasi bintang yang tersebar sangat indah di langit malam saat itu.

"Kau senang?" Tanyanya setelah kurasa ia cukup lama menatapku. Aku mengangguk, kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Kuharap ada bintang jatuh!" Ucapku sembari terus memandang kearah langit dengan takjub. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mengusap kepalaku.

"Bukankah kau sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan bintang?" Tanyanya sembari merapatkan jarakku dengannya.

"Hmm, Aku hanya ingin membuat 1 permohonan!" Jawabku sembari menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Loke dengan penuh rasa keingintahuan.

"Aku ingin memiliki kekasih!" Jawabku tanpa pikir panjang dan membuatnya justru menyeringai manis.

"Lucy Lihat aku!" Tegas Loke sembari menatapku, akupun mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit malam kepadanya.

'_Cup'_

Ia tiba-tiba menciumku dengan lembut, perlahan berusaha memasukan lidahnya dalam mulutku. Aku kaget dan wajahku memerah karena belum tahu apa-apa, ini adalah _first kiss_ku, maka akupun hanya bisa membuka mulutku, membiarkan lidahnya memberikan sensasi baru dalam mulutku. Kami terus dalam keadaan seperti itu untuk beberapa lama, aku menjadi terbiasa dan mulai merasa nyaman dengan tingkahnya, sampai kami harus saling melepas ciuman penuh perasaan itu, karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Lucy, jadilah kekasihku?" Tanya Loke sembari memperlihatkan cincin perak berhiaskan huruf L dengan permata kecil di tengahnya padaku. Aku terdiam beberapa menit, karena merasa terlalu bahagia. Sementara Ia menatapku serius, namun penuh kesabaran menunggu keputusanku.

"Aku bersedia!" Jawabku sembari membiarkan Loke memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kananku. Ia tersenyum, kemudian segera memelukku erat dan aku membalas pelukannya. Meskipun bintang harapan itu sebenarnya tidak muncul malam ini, tapi aku sudah cukup senang karena harapanku terkabul oleh sebuah bintang yang lain. Bintang yang akan menemani hidupku agar menjadi lebih bewarna mulai saat ini. Terimakasih _Kami-sama_ Engkau telah mengirimkan pangeranku.

"Loke, bagaimana dengan raja roh?" Tanyaku setelah Loke melepas pelukannya.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti! Sekarang ayo segera pulang!" Jawab Loke dengan senyum sembari megulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku balas tersenyum sembari menyambut uluran tanganya dan diapun menggendongku kembali menuju rumah.

END

* * *

Author Note:

Nosebleed sendiri,, Uapaah ini? Ada adegan kissu kissu gini,, ==" Panik sendiri setelah baca, but seriously, gak nyangka bisa buat ecchi gini awalnya aku pengen jadi Author yang bersih ==",, Duh Maaf Gak jelas, Judul ceritanya juga mungkin gak nyambung! Maafin Saki ya ini Fic Oneshoot pertama Saki di Fandom Fairy Tail,,jadi silahkan keluar unek-unek readers atau para senpai sekalian di kotak Review ya! RnR Please! ^^


End file.
